


Eating for Two

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles is just very sympathetic, it’s not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles and Derek are waiting for some very important news, and Stiles has a weird craving for Twinkies and pickles.





	Eating for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just another little drabble inspired by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr and the prompt words _extreme_ , _kitchen_ and _night_.

“This is extreme, even for you,” Derek said, finding Stiles in the kitchen devouring Twinkies and pickles.

 

“Hey, I’m eating for two here!”

 

“Stiles, you’re not pregnant. Our surrogate is.”

 

“It’s called ‘sympathetic pregnancy’, Derek! What? That’s a thing! Look it up!”

 

Stiles’ text alert sounded, halting Derek’s response.

 

Stiles read the message, a stunned look appearing on his face as he did so.

 

“What is it?” Derek asked, concern flooding his body.

 

Stiles looked up, smiling shakily. “It’s happening! Monica’s in labour. Tonight’s the night we meet our baby.”

 

Derek wondered if it was possible to die of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. A little tidbit for anyone who’s interested - this is the second time I’ve mentioned a surrogate called Monica in one of my fics. She also gave Mike and Harvey a bouncing baby girl in one of my Marvey fics, ‘A New Hope’. 
> 
> Anyhoo, come say hi in the comments section here, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. And if it’s more drabbles you’re interested in, check out @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr as well. :-)


End file.
